All Dressed Up
by XYZ Affair
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione and Ginny are getting ready for the Yule Ball when they get distracted. Femslash. Adults only.</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the order I put words in.

Explicit content: Adults only.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned, attempting to reach the zipper on her dress. It was right in that irritating position so she couldn't reach it, neither by reaching over her shoulder or up her back. She didn't want to keep her date waiting. After all, this would be her first… Yule Ball.

Sick of trying to reach the blasted zipper, Hermione left her room partially dressed, in order to find someone to help her out. After knocking several times of Ginny's door, she let herself in, knowing that Ginny too, tended to run on the late side.

"Gin?" she called.

"Just a sec!" Ginny's voice returned from the bathroom. Indeed, just a second later, Ginny strode out, even less dressed than Hermione, clad only in a baby pink lace bra and matching thong.

"Wow… Ginny, what's the occasion? I mean, for…" Hermione gestured to her friend's scant garments.

"Well, a girl never knows when a night might be her lucky one."

"Oh. Well. I've been having a little trouble with this zipper" Hermione said as she fidgeted around, trying to get a grasp on the nasty little bugger.

"Hold still a minute, would you?" Ginny asked, standing behind Hermione. She brushed her loose brown ringlets onto her shoulder, trying to get a better look. Hermione stood still, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Ginny's hands moved from her dress to her back, then she slid her hands over the sheer fabric of Hermione's bra, and onto her breasts, until Ginny's hands were overflowing with Hermione's luscious chest. Hermione gasped, but stayed still. Ginny's hand moved under the wiring of her bra, and began to stroke her friend's nipple with her thumb, then work it until it was rock hard.

"What about the zip-" Hermione was interrupted by a hard tug on her nipple.

"Don't worry about it" Ginny whispered directly into her ear. "Gin's got it covered." And with that, Ginny unzipped the dress completely and it felt off Hermione's shoulders. As Ginny moved her hands back to Hermione's back to take care of her bra clasp as well, the dress fell to the floor, encircling her pink satin heels, followed shortly by the bra.

Ginny still stood behind Hermione as her other hand worked the forgotten breast, the other slowly worked its way down Hermione's ribs, bulge of a stomach, caressed her pelvic bone, and slipped underneath her waistband, where Ginny found her best friend's bald womanhood soaking wet.

Hermione grinded her ass into Ginny's cunt as she spread her legs, all to give her friend better access to her throbbing taint. Ginny, getting the message, squeezed Hermione's clit between her fingers until Hermione squealed in pain and ecstasy. Hermione reached behind her and grabbed the redhead's hips, trying to get their bodies even closer.

Ginny pulled her hand out of Hermione's drenched thong only long enough to hook her thumbs over the waistband of her friend's undergarment and let it fall to the floor. At that, Ginny continued touching Hermione, playing with her throbbing nub with one hand as the other sent two fingers into the depths of her lubricated pussy. Ginny pumped continuously faster and harder until Hermione climaxed, riding it out by resting her body on Ginny's equal frame.

As soon as the last tremors left her body, Hermione turned around, frantic to please her friend as much as she had just been pleasured.

Immediately, Hermione took Ginny into a kiss, tongues instantly battling and tasting Hermione's juices, as Ginny had licked the fingers that had come out of her friend's cunt. Hermione's hands pulled off Ginny's drenched thong and hurried to undo the clasp of her bra.

When the redhead's heaving breasts were released, Hermione took one into her mouth, suckling and biting on it, and then did the same to the other. Then the girls made their way to Ginny's bed, Hermione wordless as she laid Ginny down, straddling her head, went to work on her pussy, licking the juices while her own juices, having no surface to cling to, dripped into Ginny's eager mouth.

Hermione nipped at Ginny's hot clit then sunk her tongue deep into her pink folds. Her head bobbed as Ginny braced for an orgasm. When she did, Hermione eagerly lapped her creamed pussy lips and thighs as Ginny did the same on her friend's nether regions.

They each got up, put on their bras and stepped into their respective dresses. Ginny zipped her own dress, then, kissing Hermione's neck did the same for her friend.

"Thanks so much" Hermione said "I couldn't have done that by myself."

"What are best friends for?" Ginny responded innocently.

Leaving their thongs on the floor, the two girls strode out of the room on their way downstairs to the Yule Ball.


End file.
